1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for feeding a quasi-endless material web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for feeding a quasi-endless material web, such as according to DE 12 46 344 A, frequently have a pivoted dispenser roll and a feed tension unit which is equipped with a swivel-mounted floating roll. The swivel-mounted dispenser roll, held under tension by a helical tension spring, is used to give the material web a predetermined tensile stress by means of the helical tension spring. This approach had proven useful under operating conditions with a tensile load of the material web that does not fluctuate greatly.